The present invention relates generally to a method of processing medical waste and more particularly to a method of disinfecting and converting medical waste to a form in which it can be beneficially used, such as purified, granulated plastic. The processing method includes breaking up the waste into fragments, exposing the waste fragments to radio-frequency radiation, and converting the disinfected fragments into useful components. The term medical waste encompasses not only medical waste but also veterinary waste. The categories and composition of medical waste are discussed first, followed by problems with current waste handling methods.
Medical waste disposal is of urgent concern because the waste may cause infection. Such infectious waste is a by-product of medical and veterinary care. For example, regulated medical waste consists of the following categories:
1. Cultures and stocks of infectious agents and associated biologicals; PA0 2. Pathological wastes; PA0 3. Human blood and blood products; PA0 4. Contaminated "sharps", including needles, syringes, blades, scalpels, and broken glass; PA0 5. Animal waste; PA0 6. Isolation waste, including gloves and other disposable products used in the care of patients with serious infections; and PA0 7. Unused "sharps".
Hospitals typically segregate these categories of waste into three general groups: a) general medical waste, including waste listed above in categories 1, 2, and 3; b) veterinary waste, or category 5; and c) waste that is predominantly plastic, including categories 4 and 6. Contaminated sharps and isolation waste are categories of special concern, as this waste may have been exposed to highly dangerous infections such as AIDS or hepatitis. Sharps in particular have caused deep public concern when observed on beaches and other public areas.
Hospitals and other generators of medical and veterinary waste employ three main methods of waste handling: 1) on-site incineration of the waste, 2) on-site steam autoclaving of the waste and later shipment to a landfill, and 3) no on-site processing before turning the waste over to a waste hauler.
Predominantly located in urban areas, many hospital incinerators emit pollutants at a relatively high rate. In the emissions of hospital incinerators, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has identified harmful substances, including metals such as arsenic, cadmium, and lead; dioxins and furans; organic compounds like ethylene, acid gases, and carbon monoxide; and soot, viruses, and pathogens. Emissions from these incinerators may be a bigger public health threat than improper dumping. (Stephen K. Hall, "Infectious Waste Management: A multi-faceted Problem," Pollution Engineering, 74-78 (August 1989)).
Although steam autoclaving may be used to disinfect waste before further processing, it is expensive and time-consuming. Heat rapidly inactivates viruses; but bacteria survive somewhat longer than viruses. Bacterial spores can be highly resistant to heat sterilization. To assure effective disinfection, temperature monitoring devices such as thermocouples and biological indicators such as heat-resistant Bacillus stearothermophilus spores may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,208 to Dodd teaches a steam-sterilizing apparatus for disposing of contaminated waste which shreds waste ("including paper containers such as used sputum cups," Col. 1, lines 28-29), blows steam into a container full of shredded waste and pours the disinfected waste into a sewage system. This process has several drawbacks, including processing of only limited types of items and depositing the processed waste into a sewer (Col. 4, line 49).
Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. 1,123,703 also discloses a method of sterilizing medical instruments for reuse by UHF treatment. For injection needles it discloses a final temperature of 160.degree. to 470.degree. C. and for acupuncture needles it discloses a final temperature of 160.degree. to 270.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,936 to Knight teaches compaction of hospital waste for more efficient landfill disposal. Specifically, this reference teaches the application of heat in the range of about 400.degree. to 600.degree. F. to hospital and other waste to melt the plastic and turn it into a hard, compact block for safer disposal in landfills. The waste is disinfected and needles become imbedded in the plastic. This method has the disadvantages of requiring high energy expenditure to attain high temperatures and landfill disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,577 to Lovercheck discloses a portable device for treating garbage such as trash, domestic refuse and the like (Col. 1, lines 13-19). The machine shreds garbage, compresses the shredded garbage into briquettes, and sterilizes the briquettes with ethylene oxide gas (Col. 1, lines 15-19). After shredding, the garbage may be separated into magnetic and non-magnetic portions (Col. 2, lines 13-23). After the garbage is so separated, only the non-magnetic portion is compressed into briquets and sterilized (Col. 2, lines 23-25). The sterilization step employs ethylene oxide gas which requires temperature control (Col. 2, lines 30-57). Thus, the briquettes are maintained at a temperature of about 54.degree. C. (Col. 2, line 51). A drawback of this system is that both heat and poisonous gas are required to disinfect the garbage. Another drawback is that when the waste stream is divided into metal, water and briquets, only part of the waste stream (the briquets without metal or water) is disinfected. An additional disadvantage is that the volume of the waste stream is limited in that only one briquet is formed at a time. Another drawback is that the material is disposed in a landfill or by incineration. Although use as a fertilizer is suggested (Col. 1, line 47), there is no teaching that the briquets are really suited for that use or how the briquets could be further processed for that use.
Various energy sources are being considered as potential sterilants. Microwaves are increasingly being investigated for rapid sterilization of individual medical devices and shredded medical waste. Recently, an experiment showed that metallic instruments could be disinfected in only 30 seconds in a microwave chamber. (N.Y. Times, "Science Watch: Microwave Sterilizer is Developed," Jun. 20, 1989). A problem is that this particular method can handle only a few instruments at a time.
According to one publication, a medical waste disposal system utilizing microwaves has apparently been developed. This system first shreds medical waste, sprays it with water and spreads the small pieces in a thin layer on a conveyor belt. Then, the conveyor carries the mixture through a microwave chamber which heats the mixture to about 96.degree. C. The waste can be routed to a steaming station where steam is applied to inactivate surviving microorganisms. After the disinfection step, the waste is packaged for shipment to landfills or incinerators. (The Wall Street Journal, p. B3, Apr. 10, 1989).
Further, microwaves are limited in their penetration. If applied to large-scale, boxed medical waste, the microwaves alone do not heat very effectively. In contrast, radio-frequency (RF) waves are relatively low-frequency waves which penetrate more effectively. RF waves have been used directly and indirectly for sterilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,601 to Fraser et al. teaches the indirect use of RF waves in disinfecting a wide variety of medical and hospital equipment as well as human waste. This reference teaches the use of RF waves to heat certain gases (particularly argon) to ionize into gas plasma at approximately 100.degree. to 500.degree. C. This references teaches that "cool" plasma (Col. 1, line 12) effectively sterilizes an article at a temperature of only 25.degree. to 50.degree. C. and very low pressure. However, sterilization by plasma gas does not suggest the direct use of RF waves in sterilization.
Whether or not the hospital first autoclaves its medical waste, including broken needles and glass, the waste is then turned over to a waste handler for transport to a landfill or other depository.
There are several problems with that disposal method. First, landfills, particularly in many urban areas, are becoming filled. In addition, older landfills may leak toxic chemicals into the surrounding earth and contaminate the water supply. Thus, burying wastes is becoming more of a concern. Also, unauthorized dumping may occur. What was needed before the present invention was a method to disinfect or destroy the infectious potential of medical waste and to transform it into material which would not adversely impact the overall environment.